One Day
by Kenny Abimanyu
Summary: Pertemuan sekali seumur hidup membuat mereka terikat benang merah, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutya ?


**pairing : Sasuhina**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : AU,typo, OOC,dll**

**Don't like don't read**

**One Day**

_If one day I wasn't by your side anymore, what would you do ?_

Pertemuan mereka hanya sekali seumur hidup, tidak sampai sejam namun membuat mereka seperti terikat satu sama lain.

Si cantik Hyuuga Hinata kemudian terjebak di suatu tempat yang sangat jauh dari daerah pemukiman di suatu negara yang sedikit penduduknya, dan bekerja di sebuat cafe kecil sebagai pelayan. Si tampan Uchiha Sasuke berada di suatu negara yang padat penduduknya, bekerja sebagai seorang engineer di suatu perusahaan yang kemudian bangkrut sehingga harus di-PHK menjadi seorang pengangguran. Terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu yang sangat jauh. Namun tak ada yang tahu namanya takdir, mereka bertemu kembali di tempat Hinata bekerja. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

" Hinata, jangan melamun terus, ah. Itu di sana ada pelanggan, layani dia" ujar matsuri sambil tersenyum.

" Haii,Matsuri-_san_."

Hinata pun melangkah ke tempat seorang pemuda yang duduk di cafe tanpa ada pelanggan lainnya. Seragam yang dikenakannya berwarna biru dongker memakai bandana khas cafe tersebut, benar-benar seperti seorang pelayan.

" Silahkan, tuan. Ini daftar menunya"

Pemuda itu pun menoleh. Dia tampak terkejut. Begitupula Hinata. Tanpa di sangka akibat stres karna di-PHK dan memutuskan untuk keliling dunia dengan uang tabungan yang lumayan besar membuat Uchiha Sasuke bertemu kembali dengan seorang "teman lama".

"Hinata ?" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi senang.

"Sasuke-_kun, a-_apa kabar ?"

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu ? Lama tidak bertemu, aku jadi teringat waktu di bandara dulu"

"A-aku baik sekali, kau benar Sasuke kun, aku pun jadi teringat pertemuan kita dulu saat di bandara"

Flashback

Jepang, 24 Juli, bandara internasional Narita

" Kepada para penumpang tujuan..."

Pengeras suara itu mulai memanggil para penumpangnya untuk segera boarding dan masuk ke dalam pesawat. Hinata masih duduk di tempat tunggu untuk menunggu pesawat tujuannya tiba. Dia duduk termenung. Tatapannya kosong. Dimasukkannya kedua tangannya ke dalam blazer panjangnya. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai meanmpilkan sosok anggun dalam dirinya. Baru saja ia menyelesaikan perkuliahan S1 nya di Tokyo, dan sekarang ia akan pulang ke negara untuk bekerja di perusahaan yang dibangun orangtuanya sejak lama, Umbrella Inc. Tiba-tiba bangku yang didudukinya terasa berat, Hinata menoleh sekilas. Seorang lelaki berambut raven dan pantat ayam duduk tepat disebelahnya. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Lalu...

" Hei, apa yang kau lihat ?"

" Ti-tidak ada, aku hanya..."

" Tak apa aku tak marah, menunggu pesawat juga?"

"I-iya "

" Hn, siapa namamu ?"

" Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, kamu ?"

" Uchiha Sasuke, senang berkenalan denganmu" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

" Ya, akupun begitu" Hinata pun ikut tersenyum.

'cewek ini menarik, sayang kami hanya bertemu disini'

Kemudian percakapan pun bergulir ke arah diri masing-masing. Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu, namun seperti sahabat lama yangtelah lama tak berjumpa.

" Pesawat penerbangan ke ..."

Pengeras suara itu kembali memanggil penumpangnya.

" Ah, itu pesawatku tiba, kuharap kita bertemu kembali nona Hinata "

" Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu walau cuma sebentar" ujar Hinata kembali tersenyum.

Seperti ada benang yang menariknya, seluruh badan Sasuke terasa berat meninggalkan bandara ini. Ingin rasanya dia kembali ke waktu sebelumnya. Sasuke berdiri, berjalan, kemudian ia berhenti dan berbalik arah.

" Kuharap suatu hari nanti kita bisa bertemu kembali Hinata, aku benar-benar berharap"

Hinata tertegun, ia pun merasa begitu. Ingin sekali tetap seperti ini. Berbicara dengan orang ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat dia ingin menangis mengatakan pada orang ini untuk jangan pergi. Namun, dia juga sadar lelaki ini adalah orang baru di kehidupannya.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu masuk ke kehidupannya.

" Ya, akupun berharap begitu" ujar Hinata tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

Flashback off

" Ya, kau benar Hinata, tak disangka kita bertemu kembali disini"

Kemudian mereka mengobrol banyak, seperti menghabiskan waktu yang telah terlewatkan selama beberapa tahun ini. Benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling mlepas rindunya.

Waktu demi waktupun berlalu, tak terasa sudah 2 minggu Sasuke sering mengunjungi Hinata di tempat kerjanya, mengajaknya jalan, menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Hinata. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Dan hari ini adalah hari libur, dimana Sasuke mengajak Hinatake kebun teh. Dan disinilah mereka berjalan berdua sambil berpegangan tangan.

" Hinata, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

Hinata pun berhenti menoleh kepada Sasuke.

" Apa itu ?" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

" Begini Hinata, aku tau kita baru saja kenal, tapi aku tak tau mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirimu, aku seperti menemukan sesuatu dalam diriku menjadi hidup jika dekat denganmu dan aku..." Hinata menahan nafasnya.

" Aku ingin melamarmu menjadi istriku" Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya seakan tak percaya pada ucapan Sasuke barusan.

" Tapi Sasuke-_kun_, aku..."

" Aku ga bisa janji kita bakal hidup gimana nantinya, tinggal dimana nantinya, tapi aku janji Hinata, aku janji akan menjadi suami yang baik dan setia yang akan selalu mendampingimu susah dan senangmu, hidup hingga ajal memisahkan kita berdua " ujar Sasuke mantap.

Hinata terkejut mendapat pengakuan yang benar-benar mantap itu.

" Ya, aku bersedia menerimamu" ujar Hinata. Pipinya merona merah menambah kecantikannya.

TBC


End file.
